castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Broadsword
The term broadsword is used to refer to different types of swords, across many cultures and time periods. *During the 17th through 19th centuries, the term referred to contemporary Europe an straight double-edged basket-hilted swords, like the Italian schiavona and the Scots claymore. Surviving examples of such swords are around 105 cm long (90 cm of which is blade) with a base blade width of 3.5 cm and a mass of about one kilogram. *Later in this period, the term was applied to any broad-bladed military sword, including the sabre and the backsword, as opposed to the comparatively slimmer-bladed rapier, smallsword and épée; in the late 19th century, museum curators began to use the term retrospectively to refer to the medieval arming sword, which remains the popular usage today. *The Chinese Dao is sometimes translated as broadsword. = Broadswords in Castlevania = The Broadsword is a common weapon found in Castlevania games. Appearance in Symphony of the Night Though the Broadsword is slightly stronger than the Falchion, it is possible to obtain one considerably earlier in the game if you're lucky or know where to look. It can be dropped by the challenging Spectral Sword in the Royal Chapel. If you manage to get one from it, you will be able to pass up on many of the other weaker swords may encounter later on (Scimitar, Cutlass, Saber, and Falchion). Once you obtain the Leap Stone from the Castle Keep, you will have another chance to try to get one. You could get lucky and take it from the tougher Spectral Sword found in Olrox's Quarters. It would be easier though to break a wall in the lower right portion of the room the Spectral Sword is in and get one automatically, along with several other goodies. This sword can later be replaced with a Bekatowa once you have the Form of Bat and fly to the previously unreachable ledge above the Skull Lords in the Clock Tower. Appearance in Aria of Sorrow The Broadsword is the first sword you will likely encounter that you can swing over your head. You could buy it from Hammer for $1400 once you find him and make it to his shop. However, that would be a waste of money since you can find it for free right after you first meet him by using the Malphas soul you just acquired to double jump off of a box in the Study. It is interesting to note that in both Symphony of the Night and Aria of Sorrow, the Broadsword is the first new sword you can reach after you acquire the Double Jump abitily. In addition to being able to hit enemies above you, you will now be able to break blocks in the ceiling without using a bullet soul, which makes exploring ceiling areas much easier and increases the chances of "accidentally" breaking ceiling blocks. For $1900, you could get a Scimitar as an strength upgrade. Considerably later on in the game, you could get luck and replace it with a valuable Onikiri, which is otherwise identical to the Scimitar. Appearance in Curse of Darkness The Broadsword is the next logical evolution of the Short Sword. To create one, just add a Jet Black once you have one (probably from a Lizardman in the Baljhet Mountains). The Broadsword has a better reach than the Short Sword, has all of its moves, and can extend its combo with a new swing and finishing move. Although it is described as a two-handed weapon, Hector is strong enough to use it with one hand (and does). If you do another normal attack following a thrusting attack (the fourth attack in the combo), Hector will do a short hop and swing the sword from his left shoulder across to behind his right shoulder. If you perform a finishing move instead following the thrusting portion of the combo, he will spin somewhat sideways and forward in the air while the sword follows a circular cutting path covering his left side. You can upgrade the sword further to a Schiavona once you have an Indigo Steel. The earliest you would be able to do this would be for a Wolf Skeleton to drop one in the Mortavia Aquaducts. Evolving it will add some strength (and make it skinnier with a basket hilt), but shorten the blade slightly and will not add any new moves. The Broadsword is also one of the many blades required to make the legendary Laser Sword. To create a Broadsword from scratch, you will need the following materials: * 2 Bronze * 1 Jet Black Category:Swords